PHOTOGRAPH - Naruto's Side
by Yamanaka Yurii
Summary: Hingga kau bisa menyimpanku. Di dalam saku celana robekmu. Mendekapku erat hingga mata kita bertemu. Kau takkan pernah sendiri. Tunggu aku pulang. Songfiction Ed Sheeran Photograph. NaruHina. Sekuel dari PHOTOGRAPH - Hinata's Side. Happyreading! COMPLETE.


**PHOTOGRAPH**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi K.**

 **One shoot terinspirasi dari lagu Photograph-nya Ed Sheeran.**

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Saya merasa terhormat, Paman Hiashi berkenan menyempatkan waktu anda yang berharga untuk menemui saya. Saya har..."

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai putriku Hinata?"

"Apa? Maksud saya tentu saja. Tak perlu diragukan lagi. Saya sangat mencintai putri Anda."

"Bagaimana bisa seorang sepertimu dengan nilai rata-rata C- berani mencintai putriku!"

"Ta-tapi.."

"Aku tak peduli siapa ayahmu atau dari keluarga mana kau berasal. Yang jelas, aku tak akan sudi punya cucu bodoh yang berasal dari ayah yang bodoh."

"A-aapa? Tidak. Saya jamin cucu anda ke-kelak tak akan bo-doh. Sa-ya berjanji, saya akan beru-rusaha mendapatkan ni-lai B Pa-paman."

"Tidak. B+! Dan jangan coba-coba menghubungi Hinata dengan modal nilaimu saat ini."

"Ta-tapi Pa-man..."

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 _ **Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes**_

 _Mencintai bisa menyakitkan, mencintai terkadang bisa menyakitkan_

 _ **But it's the only thing that I know**_

 _Tapi itulah satu-satunya yang kutahu_

Sudah hampir 3 minggu ini aku tidak mengabari gadisku disana. Tidak menelepon atau sekedar membalas pesan dan _chatting_ dari Hinata-chan. Bukan karena aku tidak mencintainya lagi. Salah besar itu! Demi Tuhan, aku mencintainya melebihi aku mencintai diriku sendiri. Demi Tuhan, aku rela melakukan apa saja agar Hinata bisa bahagia lahir batin.

Dan inilah yang kulakukan, demi mendapat restu dari calon ayah mertua, aku harus memutuskan komunikasiku yang lancar dengan Hinata-chan. Awalnya Hinata-chan menolak ide gila ini, tapi setelah kubujuk dengan sedikit memelas akhirnya dia mau. Tentu saja tanpa memberikan alasan sebenarnya, aku hanya bilang tentang ujian dan tidak menyebut-nyebut Paman Hiashi. Brengseeekk! Kenapa juga Paman Hiashi bisa tahu nilai rata-rataku! Siapa yang memberitahunya! Akan kubunuh dia! Aaargh!

 _ **When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes**_

 _Saat keadaan terasa sulit, kau tahu kadang keadaan bisa sulit_

 _ **It is the only thing that makes us feel alive**_

 _Inilah satu-satunya yang membuat kita merasa hidup_

Bukan perkara mudah menjalani siksaan batin ini. Aku hampir menangis setiap malam menahan sakit didadaku karena kerinduan ini. Malam inipun sama, aku menerawang ke langit-langit kamarku dengan pandangan sendu. Memikirkan gadisku yang jauh disana.

"Dobe, kau mati?" ucap Sasuke sarkastik kepadaku.

"Teme, aku merindukan Hinata. Huwaaaaaa."

"Hubungi saja."

Sasuke melemparkan sebuah kotak berwarna putih kearahku, ponselku. Bimbang dan bingung menghinggapiku, antara menghubunginya atau tidak. Kulihat layar di ponselku, terpampang banyak sekali notifikasi, 24 video call _Line_ , 35 panggilan tak terjawab _Whatsapp_ , 40 pesan sms, 54 pesan _BBM_ , ohh belum lagi _Direct Massage Twitter_ dan email. Ya Tuhan! Aku laki-laki paling brengsek didunia ini. Nuraniku berteriak kencang melihat berpuluh-puluh notifikasi itu, tanganku bergetar saat berusaha menggeser layar kunci di ponselku.

"Tidak. Aku akan buktikan ke Ayahnya Hinata jika aku adalah calon menantu idaman! Hasil produksiku pun juga unggul. Aku akan belajar lagi, demi B+ dan Hinata tersayang! Jangan ganggu aku Sasuke!"

Kulempar kembali smartphoneku ke Sasuke, agar dia menyimpannya untuk sementara waktu.

Maafkan aku Hinata-chan.

 _ **We keep this love in a photograph**_

 _Kita simpan cinta ini di dalam foto_

 _ **We made these memories for ourselves**_

 _Kita buat kenangan ini untuk diri kita sendiri_

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuat otakku yang kata Ino terbelakang ini, _oh fuck_!, fokus kepada deretan huruf-huruf tanpa warna dibuku yang tebal ini. Mataku hampir copot dari tempatnya karena terlalu melotot dengan berlebihan. Hei wajar saja hal ini terjadi! Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika kalian berada di posisiku, merindukan kekasih yang sangat kalian cintai tapi kalian harus belajar karena 25 menit lagi ujian akhir akan dimulai? Tolong beritahu aku segera!

Kuambil sesuatu dari celana jeansku, tanpa kusadari senyum mengembang diwajahku. _Oh God! Miss that girl so bad!_

 _ **Where our eyes are never closing**_

 _Dimana mata kita tak pernah terpejam_

 _ **Our hearts are never broken**_

 _Hati kita tak pernah patah_

 _ **And time's forever frozen, still**_

 _Dan waktu selamanya beku, diam_

 _Sayang Hinata-chan yang jauh disana, doakan calon suamimu kelak ini agar mendapat nilai B+._

Aku memandang salah satu fotoku dengan Hinata yang selalu aku bawa. Foto yang kami ambil 4 tahun yang lalu, tepat sebelum aku terbang ke London, ahh miris bukan? Hal yang menurut beberapa orang sepele, tidak bagiku. Melihat Hinata walaupun hanya dalam foto dapat menghentikan rasa khawatirku yang berlebihan ini. Oh dan juga dapat membakar semangatku, memotivasiku. Yaah!

Iya, hari ini adalah klimaksnya, ujian terakhirku. 4 tahun aku belajar disini, jauh dari rumah, akan ditentukan selama 7 hari dan ini adalah adalah hari terakhir. _Thanks God_! Aku sudah mati-matian belajar, memohon ke Sasuke agar mau mengajariku, mengemis ke Shikamaru agar mau membimbingku, membuat kesepakatan dengan Ino agar mau melatihku. Aku ingin segera kembali ke Jepang, bertemu kekasihku yang beberapa hari ini kuacuhkan, semoga Hinata-chan tetap setia menungguku.

"Jangan memalukanku sebagai gurumu Dobe!" kata Sasuke yang berada di belakangku.

 _Wish me luck Hinata-chan! I miss you so bad!_

 _ **Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul**_

 _Mencintai bisa menyembuhkan, mencintai bisa merajut jiwamu_

 _ **And it's the only thing that I know, know**_

 _Dan itulah satu-satunya yang kutahu, kutahu_

 _ **I swear it will get easier, remember that with every piece of ya**_

 _Aku bersumpan semua ini kan kian mudah, ingat itu dengan tiap kepingan dirimu_

 _ **And it's the only thing we take with us when we die**_

 _Dan itulah satu-satunya hal yang kita bawa saat kita mati_

Kusilang salah satu tanggal di kalender ini, kurang satu hari lagi menuju kebebasanku. Ya, besok adalah pengumuman hasil ujian akhirku yang kemarin, tinggal selangkah lagi aku kembali ke Jepang dan bisa bertemu Hinata-chan.

Kumainkan gitar dengan kunci-kunci cord lagu yang sesuai dengan keadaanku saat ini. Lagu yang selalu aku nyanyikan saat berteleponan atau video call dengan Hinata dulu, Photogrpah dari Ed Sheeran. Sambil bernyanyi otakku memikirkan perkataan Ino tadi siang, beberapa hari yang lalu Sakura memberitahunya jika Hinata menangis di dalam kelas karena aku tidak kunjung memberikan kabar. Ya Tuhan, betapa brengseknya aku ini. Aku selalu berkoar-koar akan membunuh siapa saja yang menyakitinya, tapi aku sendiri yang membuatnya menangis. Aku menyakiti jiwa lembut itu, menyakiti gadis yang aku cintai. Dadaku amat teramat sakit, perihnya melebihi sakit karena merindukannya. Nyanyianku berhenti, jari-jariku berhenti memetik gitar, gitar yang kubawa jatuh ke lantai begitu saja. Air mataku mengalir membasahi seprei putih kasur. _Fuck_! Kupukul dadaku sendiri beberapa kali. Bodoh! Naruto Bodoh! Kenapa kau menyakiti gadis lembut seperti dia hah! Kau laki-laki tak tahu diri! Aku menangis lebih keras dari yang tadi, nafasku sesak tak karuan karena menyumpal mulutku agar tangisanku tidak terdengar.

Demi Tuhan Hinata-chan. Maafkan aku.

 _ **So you can keep me**_

 _Hingga kau bisa menyimpanku_

 _ **Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans**_

 _Di dalam saku celana bututmu_

 _ **Holding me close until our eyes meet**_

 _Mendekapku erat hingga mata kita bertemu_

 _ **You won't ever be alone**_

 _Kau takkan pernah sendiri_

Aku dan mahasiswa lainnya menggu harap-harap cemas di depan papan pengumuman di kampus kami. Inilah kehebatan universitasku, hasil ujian langsung bisa diperoleh setelah berakhirnya ujian terakhir. Ah! Kertas bagian ini jurusan Bisnis dan Management, tinggal mencari kelompok nomor ujianku. Ah ketemu! Namikaze Naruto...

Aku langsung keluar dari kerumunan itu, mataku terasa panas sekali, badanku benar-benar lemas melihat hasil ujianku yang terpampang disana.

"Naruto, bagaimana hasilmu?" teriak Ino dengan wajah penasaran.

Aku hanya diam tak menjawab, pandanganku mengabur karena air mata yang menumpuk di mataku.

"Na-naruto, ada apa? A-apa hasilnya ti-tidak sesuai target?"

Wajah Ino langsung berubah sedih karena melihat gelagatku yang seperti ini.

"Tidak Ino. A- aku dapat A-!" aku berteriak kepadanya, dengan air mata yang jatuh ke pipi.

"Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan! Benarkah?"

Ino juga sama denganku. Entah karena senang dan terharu yang berlebihan atau karena melihatku seperti ini, Ino juga menangis dengan senyum diwajahnya. Ino menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan sebuah kelegaan menguap didada kami.

"Kau hebat sepupu! Kau hebat!" kata Ino disela-sela pelukan kami, sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku dengan keras.

Kueratkan pelukanku di Ino, bukan karena rasa sakit menahan tepukan keras dipunggungku, tapi karena dorongan sebuah rasa kelegaan dan rasa syukur karena aku bisa membuktikan ke Ayahnya Hinata. Terimakasih Tuhan. Terimakasih banyak.

 _ **You can fit me**_

 _Kau bisa menaruhku_

 _ **Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen**_

 _Di dalam kalung yang kau miliki saat usiamu enam belas tahun_

 _ **Next to your heartbeat where I should be**_

 _Di dekat detak jantungmu dimana harusnya kuberada_

 _ **Keep it deep within your soul**_

 _Simpanlah dalam-dalam di jiwamu_

Dengan langkah bersemangat aku berjalan dilorong ini yang menuju pesawat terbang yang akan membawaku kembali ke Jepang. Dua orang peramugari menyambutku dengan senyum sopan dan meminta tiketku untuk dilihatnya. Aku duduk dikursi dengan kode yang sama dengan kode di tiketku. Beruntunganya aku duduk dikursi dekat jendela

Pasti sekarang ini Ino dan Shikamaru sudah sampai ke Jepang, mereka menggunakan penerbangan pertama ke Jepang. Seharusnya aku juga ikut dengan mereka, tetapi karena dokumen ini aku harus mengganti jadwal penerbanganku ke jam berikutnya. Kpupegang erat dokumen yang aku pegang saat ini, bukti hasil kerja kerasku selama 7 hari yang akan kuberikan kepada Paman Hiashi.

Sebelum pesawat lepas landas, kusempatkan diriku melihat kumpulan foto-fotoku dengan Hinata-chan yang ada diponsel pintarku. Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat foto-foto kami. Ahh! Inilah favoritku! Foto yang kami ambil dari Photobox pusat perbelanjaan di pusat kota, untuk pertama kalinya Hinata-chan tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya. Hahaha.

Pesawat lepas landas meninggalkan tanah London. _Goodbye_ London, sampai jumpa 2 minggu lagi saat perayaan wisuda kelulusan.

 _ **And if you hurt me**_

 _Dan jika kau menyakitiku_

 _ **That's okay baby, only words bleed**_

 _Tak mengapa kasih, hanya kata-kata berdarah_

 _ **Inside these pages you just hold me**_

 _Di dalam halaman ini kau hanya mendekapku_

 _ **And I won't ever let you go**_

 _Dan aku takkan pernah melepasmu_

 _ **Wait for me to come home**_

 _Tunggulah aku pulang_

Mata itu melihat tajam kearahku. Raut wajah yang benar-benar tidak bersahabat, seperti ingin mencincangku dengan dua samurai yang ada didinding sana. Aku menelan ludahku sensirindengan kesusahan, berusaha agar gugup yang kurasakan menguap sedikit.

"Ma-aaf sudah menggangu waktu Paman Hiashi yang ber-berhaga. Se-seperti janji saya tem-tempo hari, ini si-silahkan dilihat hasil ujian akhir saja." ucapku terbata-bata.

Aku letakan dokumen hasil ujianku dan ponsel didepan meja. Paman Hiashi melihat 2 benda didepannya dengan pandangan yang benar-benar tak dapat kuterjemahkan. Beliau mengambil dokumen biru itu dan membacanya dengan seksama. Aku benar-benar gugup dan khawatir, begitu pula dengan Hanabi yang sedang mengintip pertemuanku dan Ayahnya. Seharusnya aku tak perlu gugup dan merasa cemas, karena nilaiku melebihi target yang diberikan. Hanya saja aura mengintimidasi dari calon ayah mertuaku benar-benar membuatku merasa tertekan.

Paman Hiashi menutup dokumen itu dan meletakan kembali dimeja. Raut wajahnya masih sama , seperti ingin menebasku. Beliau bangkit dari kursinya dan mengancingkan 2 kancing jasnya tanpa mengecek ponselku terlebih dahulu. Oh tidak! A-apa aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan?

"Hanabi!" panggil Paman Hiashi yang sudah tahu anaknya mengintip dari ruang sebelah

"Iya Ayah!"

Hanabi menghadap ke Ayahnya, dia sempat milihat sebentar ke arahku dengan ekspresi seperti ''kasihan sekali kamu nak'. Sial.

"Ayah berangkat kerja dulu. Ajaklah calon kakak iparmu itu makan." kata beliau kalem dan langsung berjalan ke arah pintuk keluar

A-apa sistem pendengaranku sedang tak beres? Ka-kak ipar? Berarti! Aku langsung bangkit dari sofa yang aku duduki tadi.

"Terima kasih banyak Paman. Semoga Anda selalu diberikan kesehatan Tuhan. Terima kasih banyak!" aku berteriak dan membungkukan badanku 90 derajat.

Entah Paman Hiashi mendengar atau tidak aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti saat ini yang kurasakan adalah batu besar dipunggungku hilanglah sudah. Aku tidak perlu lagi takut seperti zaman dulu saat mau berkencan dengan Hinata. _Oh man_! Restu dari Paman Hiashi sudah kukantongi. Aku melompat-lompat kegirangan seperti monyet gila, Hanabi sampai tertawa melihatku seperti itu.

"Selamat ya Kak Naruto! Seperti kata Ayah, masuklah, kita makan didalam." ajak Hanabi.

"Terimaksih Hanabi-chan. Tapi maaf lain kali saja ya, aku harus segera bertemu sesorang." kataku kepadanya dan mengedipkan sebelah mataku.

Kalian tahu kan seseorang yang kumaksud itu. Seseorang yang telah setia 4 tahun menungguku, seseorang yang hampir sebulan ini kusakiti. Hinata-chan.

 _ **When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me**_

 _Saat aku jauh darimu, aku kan ingat bagaimana kau menciumku_

 _ **Under the lamppost back on Sixth street**_

 _Di bawah tiang lampu di belakang jalan Enam_

 _ **Hearing you whisper through the phone**_

 _Mendengarmu berbisik di telepon_

 _ **Wait for me to come home**_

 _Tunggulah aku pulang_

Bau harum menguar dari tumisan bawang bombay dan bawang putih. Setelah semuanya layu, kutambahkan kornet dengan rata supaya tidak menggumpal. Dengan cekatan kutambahkan saus tomat, garam, merica dan beberapa sendok makan air. Aku tersenyum bangga, ternyata kemampuan masak yang kuperoleh dari Ibu sangat berguna untuk saat ini. Melihat beberapa hidangan Itali yang sudah kubuat dari tadi sekarang sudah siap dimeja makan. Inilah saatnya menghubungi gadisku setelah beberapa hari ini tak kuhubungi. Semoga marah besar yang kuterima dari _voice note_ kemarin sudah menghilang.

Aku menelepon Hinata dari telepon kabel yang ada di apartmentnya tanpa menyopot clemek pink bermotif bunga-bunga ini.

 **TUUTUUTUUTUUT**

"Hallo..."

Jatungku berasa ingin jatuh setelah mendengar suara lembut di seberangan sana. Senyum tak bisa lepas dari wajah yang kata Ibuku ganteng ini. Jantungku berdebar-debar tak karuan, sehingga membuatku harus memgang ganggang telepon dengan dua tangan.

"Ada apa Hanabi? Tumben kamu pakai telepon apartment?"

"Hanabi? Kamu salah orang nona. Hahaha. Kemana saja kamu? Cepatlah pulang! Akan kubuatkan makan malam istimewa. Hahahaha"

Aku berusaha seriang mungkin seperti aku yang biasanya, menutupi debaran-debaran mematikan dari jantungku ini. Semoga Hinata tidak menyadari kegugupanku. Aneh, tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Hinata. Apa dia marah kepadaku? A-apa Hinata-chan benar-benar membenciku? O-oh tidak.

"Halo? Hinata-chan? Apa kamu masih disana?" tanyaku benar-benar cemas.

"Na-naruto-kun, tunggu a-aku." jawabnya singkat disertai isakannya.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Sudah 15 menit aku mondar-mandir disekitar meja makan dengan perasaan was-was. Kurapikan kembali kemeja biru biru muda panjang yang aku pakai. Kutata kembali rambut pirang yang beberapa hari lalu aku pangkas.

 **KLIK CEKREK**

Aku berpose _cool_ didepan meja _dinner_ kami. Dengan senyum manis yang sebelumnyab sudah kulatih di depan cermin tadi, kedua tanganku kumasukan kesaku celana hitam formal ini. Kudengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekat ke arahku. Aku milhatnya, dia menatapku dengan pandangan mata yang berkaca-kaca, matanya sembab karena menangis saat kuhubungi tadi. Ya Tuhan benar kata Ino, Hinata sekarang terlihat lebih kurus. Maafkan aku Hinata-chan.

Aku mendekat kearahnya, menatap lurus gadis yang selalu mengisi hati dan -chan hanya diam saja, tetap berdiri ditempatnya dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi putihnya. Aku berhenti tepat didepannya,

"Maafkan aku percayalah, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghubungimu saat itu, alasannya nanti akan kuceritakan detailnya. Tapi yang jelas, aku..."

"Dasar bodoh!" ucap Hinata-chan tiba-tiba.

"A-aapa?"

Apa yang terjadi kepada Hinata-chan? Aku berani bersumpah ini pertama kalinya Hinata-chan mengolok orang lain. Ya Tuhan! Ada apa dengan gadisku?

"Dasar bodoh! Ke-kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan apapun soal nilai dan A-ayahku? Ke-kenapa kau ti-tidak membicarakannya kepadaku du-dulu?" cerocos Hinata-chan dengan aor mata yang mengalir deras dipipi putih porselennya.

"Kamu sudah tahu? Ba-bagaimana bisa? Maksudku ...

Kutarik dia dalam pelukanku, memberikan kenyamanan dan rasa aman yang seharusnya kuberikan selama 4 tahun ini.

"A-aku terlalu fokus mendapat restu dari Ayahmu Hinata-chan. Aku ingin membutikan kepada Ayahmu akulah calon suamin yang tepat untukmu. Maafkan aku mengorbankan perasaanmu untuk ambisi ini Hinata-chan. Kumohon maafkan aku." pintaku dengan suara yang lirih.

Bebapa menit kami bertahan dengan posisi ini, saling berpelukan dengan Hinata-chan yang sudah menangis seperti tadi. Aku tak masalah jika kemejaku yang tadi kusetrika menjadi kusut dan basah karena air mata Hinata-chan, yang penting Hinata-chan mau memaafkanku. Kucium puncak kepalanya, oh aku benar-benar merindukan wangi lavender ini, membuatku ingin terus berada diposisi ini, sampai besokpun tak masalah buatku.

Hinata-chan melepaskan pelukanku, poni acak-acakan, mata merah sembab, bibir cemberut. Oh Hinata! Apa kau mencoba ingin merayuku ha?

"Hinata-chan, apa kamu ingin aku menciummu?" tanyaku polos kepadanya.

"A-apa?" tanyanya kaget gelagapan.

"Oh, tidak, kurasa kamu yang ingin menciumku, yah ayo silahkan saja." kataku menggodanya.

Aku memanyunkan bibirku dihadapannya dengan mata menyipit. Aku hampir tertawa lepas karena melihat Hinata-chan melongo dengan semburat merah dipipinya. Uhh. Menggemaskan! Aku tak yakin bisa bertahan hari ini tanpa melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan, mungkin setelah _dinner_ romantis ini. Hahahaha.

"Na-naruto-kun. Pervert!" perutku dicubitnya pelan.

Bahaya ini! Terlalu lama bersahabat dengan Sakura membuat beberapa sifat Sakura bisa menular ke Hinata-chan. Aku harus lebih bersabar lagi! Yosh!

"Oke-oke Hinata-chan. Kemarilah."

Aku menggandeng Hinata-chan agar mengikutiku ke meja dinner, menggesarkan kursi yang akan didudukinya. Kami duduk berhadapan dengan berbagai macam hidangan Italia didepan kami. Tiga lilin dan sedikit sentuhan bunga mawar membuat kesan makan malam pertama kami menjadi lebih romantis. Kami memulai makan hidangan didepan kami, sesuai perhitunganku sebelumnya Hinata-chan pasti akan memakan _Spaghetti Bolognese Classic_ terlebih dahulu.

"Enak bukan? Aku sendiri yang membuatnya Hinata-chan." ucapku penuh kebanggaan.

Hinata-chan hanya mengangguk dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya. Mulai hari ini akan kutekadkan membuat Hinata-chan menjadi lebih berisi seperti dulu, apapun caranya! Apapun caranya? Hahaha. Pikiran nakal terlintas dikepalaku, tapi kurasa tidak kulakukan hari ini. Ehh! Tidak juga. Haha.

"Setelah kita menikah, akan kubuatkan yang seperti ini lagi Hinata-chan."

 **END**


End file.
